


pretty boy

by station43



Series: reid & alvez drabble thingies [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/station43/pseuds/station43
Summary: “Why does Derek call you Pretty Boy?” Luke had waited so long for his chance to visit Reid, via the order on Garcia’s chart, where he was listed still as ‘Newbie’, and all he could think to ask was that? What kind of question was that?based on the prompt: "I think you're beautiful."





	

“Why does Derek call you Pretty Boy?” Luke had waited so long for his chance to visit Reid, via the order on Garcia’s chart, where he was listed still as ‘Newbie’, and all he could think to ask was that? What kind of question was _that_? 

“What?” Reid asked. He stared at his friend through the glass. “Is Derek here?” 

Luke nodded, “He has a lead on Scratch…” 

Reid’s face changed quickly, from whatever look he had been giving when he realized that Derek was in town to a to a look of relief when Luke mentioned the lead on Scratch. “What is it?” 

“Reid I don’t want to waste our entire visit talking about Peter Lewis. Fiona is going to catch you up later…” 

“Luke…” Reid said. 

Luke shook his head, “Look if I let Fiona give you the good news that’ll give you something to look forward to when she comes to visit you later. And you need as much to look forward to as you can in this place…” He gestured to the dull walls around him. 

Reid stared back at Luke, with a look in his eyes that Luke couldn’t read. 

“It’s good news?” he asked. Again, relieved.  

“Quit profiling me,” Luke said. 

Reid hummed in response. He mumbled something under his breath. 

“He calls me ‘pretty boy’ because it’s a nickname for an effeminate man. It isn’t a compliment about my looks, so much as a way of saying that I’m not as ‘manly’ as everyone else…” 

“Oh,” Luke said. “I thought it was a compliment.” 

Reid shook his head, “I think he means it as a compliment, but in it’s original context it’s not. The term pretty boy has always carried a negative connotation among men. It’s synonymous with terms like ‘twink’ which has a negative connotation for obvious reasons.” 

“I agree with him…” Luke said. 

“What?” Reid narrowed his eyes at him. 

“The pretty boy thing. If he means it as a compliment then I agree. **I think you’re beautiful.”**


End file.
